What A Nightmare!
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: Ayato's greatest bad dreams
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

 **Ayato**

Ayato was walking down a hall in a foul mood, but when he caught sight of Yui walking a little ways in front of him his mood brightened. He smirked and quickened his pace, when he caught up with her, he swung his arm around her waist, "Oi! Chestless, I'm bored, entertain me", Yui squeaked, and started stuttering, Ayato grabbed her wrist, attempting to turn her around but somehow she wiggled and maneuvered in a certain way, making it impossible for Ayato to turn her around, now Ayato was getting pissed, and finally with a strong jerk, he forced Yui to face him.

And Ayato's mouth fell open, no longer was it Yui, he was holding, but none other than his own father, Karlheinz, in Yui's clothes.

He wanted to scream, but no words came out, he was frozen in place. Karl was blushing and fingering Yui's shirt, Karl quickly licked his lips and darted his gaze toward Ayato's, Ayato tried to run but found that it was impossible, he could not move, Karlheinz rubbed his legs together nervously, "Y-Yours Truly", Karl stuttered in a high voice, Ayato had never been so horrified in his entire life, Karl looked away shyly, "I-I'll e-entertain you if y-you want", Ayato tried to scream no, but the words just wouldn't come out! Karl seemed to take his silence as a yes, and he started to slowly pull Yui's shirt off, Ayato watched in absolute terror, he tried to run, scream, pass out, anything! Karlheinz bite his lip and took a step towards Ayato! And!-

Ayato fell out of his bed screaming.

* * *

Want me to write more? Should I? I wrote this at 1:10 ..so...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

Ayato

Ayato beamed as he watched his bride walk down the aisle and towards him. Nothing could extinguish the warm glow he felt in his chest, he was marrying his beloved, and he was the happiest man on earth. The bride's long flowing dress practically floated next to Ayato as they both made there way toward the alter. Ayato could barely believe that it was happening, he felt detached, in light haze of wonderful happiness, the world seemed so bright and perfect, and Ayato only had eyes for the beautiful bride next to him, everything was perfect.

Ayato and the bride said their vows then turned to each other, just as the words "You may now kiss the bride" were spoken.

Ayato slowly lifted the veil from his sweet love's face. He gasped and his eyes widened, be hold, Ayato found himself staring at the most beautiful creature on earth, himself, it was true, an exact copy of Ayato, stood before him. It was to glorious for words, his own flawless face staring back at him from underneath a veil, was enough to take Ayato's breath away, Ayato smiled at Ayato, Ayato blushed and smiled shyly back, bride Ayato closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward to kiss his own lips, Ayato closed his eyes and did the same.

Ayato woke with a start. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then his hands slowly creeped up to cover his blushing and embarrassed face.

* * *

 **Well... 1 am me thought it was funny. What about you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

Ayato

Ayato was peacefully napping in an empty classroom, enjoying some dreamless sleep for what seemed like the first time in forever. But his tranquility was soon interrupted by muffled giggling and thumps, Ayato cracked an eye open, what the heck? Shouldn't most of the students be at lunch right now? The giggles grew into full blown hysterical laughter and shrieks, Ayato cautiously rose from his seat, the noise was obviously made by females, but why would any of the female students be making those kinds of unholy sounds? He creeped out of the classroom and towards where he thought the sounds were coming from. He stopped outside of a club room and peered through the crack of the door.

Inside Ayato saw at least fifteen girls, they were gathered around a table watching something on a laptop. He couldn't see what was on the laptop, and the noise the girls were making was muffling the sound, but he faintly hear strange whimpers and grunts, the girls watching the screen seemed to be having a ball though, they were red faced and every now and then, one of them would choke out, "I can't even!", or "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!", Ayato was unsettled, as he looked from face to face, his nausea and horror grew, drool seeped from the corner of one girl's mouth, and another had fallen out of her chair and was wriggling on the floor, two girls were shaking each other and babbling gibberish. Ayato looked at the girls with wide eyes, were they all possessed?! Suddenly one of the girls moved, allowing Ayato to see the screen of the laptop, Ayato's jaw dropped, he was terrified. On the screen was pictures of himself and his brothers either kissing or worse, a loop of moaning played in the background, Ayato scrambled backwards, no! No! No! No! None of that had ever happened! Where did it come from?! They were devils! The girls must have done something! Help! He couldn't- help! I-

Ayato woke up upside down in his bed with his sheets tangled all around him. He was breathing hard and sweating, he started chuckling after a moment, he was being silly, there was no reason to be afraid, there was no way something like that could ever happen in real life, the idea of fangirls was just ridiculous, hahaha..haha...ha..

* * *

 **Finally wrote another chapter ^^ I write them as they come to me and that's probably why they take so long. I hope you enjoyed it and write a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

Ayato

Ayato furrowed his brow in confusion when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He stood up, still blinking with bemusement. Who the hell would be knocking? It seemed like a strange question to ask, but it wasn't. Because first of all, he didn't interact with his brothers very much in the first place, and even if they did want something, they wouldn't politely knock. Secondly, Pancake usually didn't seek him out unless someone sent her, and that someone was usually Reiji, but at the moment, Ayato couldn't think of a single reason why Reiji would request his presence, after all he hadn't done anything, well, that Reiji knew about anyway. So after a moments hesitation of looking at the door, Ayato walked over, called out "What?", and opened the door. Ayato stared in front of him, Kanato was standing in front of his door, looking close to tears and holding out his teddy bear towards him.

Ayato blinked, not sure what to say he settled with, "Uh... isn't that teddy?", Kanato bite his trembling lip and shoved the teddy bear into Ayato's arms, "Just take him!", Ayato looked down at the toy, deeply confused, "What?! Isn't he, like yours? Aren't you obsessed with him or something?", Kanato scowled, and looked at Ayato with hateful eyes, "Don't pretend you don't know what you did! You-you, playboy!", Ayato stared at Kanato, what the fuck? Kanato had obviously gone insane, he knew it would happen eventually but not like this, he'd assumed Kanato would go on a killing spree or something like that, Kanato couldn't take it anymore and broke down into sobs, "M-make him happy, and don't you dare break his heart!", Ayato looked from Kanato to the teddy bear, "Kanato, what the hell are you talking about?!", Kanato ignored him and murmured one last goodbye to teddy before he ran away down the hall, leaving a very frustrated, confused Ayato in his tracks.

Not sure what to do, Ayato walked to the living room, still awkwardly holding Teddy. Reiji was on the couch, reading, but he looked up when Ayato entered. Ayato held up the bear, "Kanato just shoved this in my arms and told me to make it happy!", Reiji raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to?", Ayato stared, "What", Reiji sighed and closed his book, "You can't just go around seducing people without it catching up to you someday, Ayato, it's about time you take responsibility", "I didn't seduce shit!" Cried Ayato, suddenly Subaru was beside him, "Oh yeah? Then why did you kiss Kanato's Teddy?", Ayato snarled indignation, "I didn't kiss Teddy!", Laito sat beside Reiji, wagging his finger, "Now, now don't deny it, we all know that you've been flirting with him for months~", Kanato nodded in agreement. Ayato looked at them in amazement, was this a big joke? "What's wrong with all of you?!", Reiji frowned and stood up, "Are you going to marry Teddy or not?", Ayato spun around to see his father, Karlheinz, behind him, Karlheinz smiled cheerfully, "I'm here to conduct a marriage?"-

Ayato sat straight up in bed and shouted, "IM NOT MARRYING THAT TEDDY BEAR!". He squeaked and almost fell out of bed, "Wha- uh wait!-", Reiji poked his head through Ayato's door, "What on earth, Ayato?", Ayato looked at him, dazed, "The teddy?...what..you..-", Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Keep it down", with that he closed the door, leaving Ayato staring into the darkness.

* * *

 **I think this one of my favorite chapters yet :) sorry it took so long but if you liked it maybe review? Just think about ^^ thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

Ayato

Ayato walked into the dining room and flopped in his chair unenthusiastically. Why did they even need to eat dinner? Ayato grumbled to himself, It's not like vampires needed food, and if Yui had to eat then she could just do it by herself. He sighed and lifted his fork, preparing to push his food around grumpily, but when he looked down at his plate, his hand froze. He looked up and glared at Reiji, "Why the hell is there only salad?", Reiji frowned at Ayato, "Because I've decided that it's high time we maintained a healthier diet, so please refrain from making a fuss. Eat your salad", Ayato gaped at him, "But we're vampires! Eating isn't even a necessity!", Reiji glared threateningly, "Ayato, enough. Even Kanato isn't complaining", Kanato smirked at Ayato's furious face.

Ayato looked from his plate of salad to all of his brothers. Why weren't any of them against this?! The salad didn't even have dressing! His gaze fell upon the glass in front of him, was it milk? Ayato sighed, placed his fork down and reached for it, it was better than that leafy crap at least. Ayato took a large swig, then promptly spit it out. "What the fuck is that?!", he cried, swiping his mouth furiously, "Its almond milk", Reiji sniffed, clearly put out by Ayato's tone, "If it's not dairy, it's not milk! You just served mE ALMOND WATER!" Ayato shouted, Reiji glowered at Ayato, "Stop behaving so childishly! We are starting a vegan diet, from now on we're eating things like oatmeal, kale, rice cakes, spinach-", Ayato leapt to his feet, "What?! You can't do this to me!".

Horror and panic was rising in Ayato's chest. He couldn't live like a vegan! No takoyaki for the rest of his days?! No! No! No! He wouldn't! Reiji wouldn't get away with this! "Reiji, we're vampires!" Ayato began "We only need to drink blood!", an evil smile spread over Reiji's face, "Actually, did you know that coconut water can be used as a emergency blood transfer? So with the right chemical fiddling in my lab, I might be able to replace blood with coconut water", Ayato froze, "What", his brain couldn't process this, no blood? No good, delicious, warm blood? Instead... _Coconut water_? Ayato breath quickened, "Haha...ha, you're joking Reiji, that's-thats silly", Reiji smirked, "I'm not".

There was a moment of dead silence. Ayato slammed his hands on the table, "REIJI PLEASE! I CANT LIVE LIKE THAT! WHAT IS GOING ON! I JUST CAME DOWN FOR DINNER! I KNOW I CLAIMED TO BE AN ATHEIST BUT GOD PLEASE DONT LET THIS HAPPEN!", Ayato screamed hysterically, "Ayato, calm down!", Ayato shoved anyone who came close to him, "I HAVE RIGHTS! GET ME A LAWYER! A PHYSICIAN! ANY-"-

Ayato shot out of bed, hyperventilating and clutching his chest, hysterical sobs still in his throat. After a moment he slowly laid down, with a rush of relief so powerful it nearly brought him to tears.

* * *

 **I understand Ayato's pain XD thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it, I always get a warm glow of happiness in my chest when I read them :) I hope you liked this ^^ review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
